The Nightmare
by SonDambi17
Summary: Miley has a nightmare. But it's not ordinary. Every time she has one, it always comes true in real life. She has to face many tragedies before she can find out who the killer is.
1. Nightmare

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Miley shrieked so loud that the whole world shook.

"It can't be true! It can never be true!" she screamed.

"What is wrong with you, Miles?" her dad asked.

"I-I-I don't know. I guess it was just a bad dream."

"Well don't just sit there crying your eyes out. Tell me about it."

"Ummm... well first of all, I have to calm down, Dad. My t-t-t-teeth are sh-sh-shaking so much that I c-c-c-can't speak."

"All rightie then. I'll come checking up on you in a few."

Miley's dad kissed her on the cheek and left.

"Oh, God. That was so scary. I can't even believe a nightmare like that was possible to get."

The nightmare continued in her head-

It was dark in the Stewart's house. No one was there except for Miley and, her best friend, Lilly Truscot. They were sitting down on the sofa half-asleep watching a horror movie.

"(Yawn) This is the stupidest 'scary' movie in the world!" Miley said.

"I know! Where's all the killing? Where's all the blood? Where's all the screaming?!" Lilly added.

The creaking noise of the front door woke them up.

"MILEY!!!" Lilly screamed in horror.

"LILLY!!! I'm scared! What are we going to do?!"

"OK... Let's think. The only thing I can think of is-is-is DYING!!!"

Footsteps were coming closer... and closer... AND CLOSER.

"AHHHGGG!!!" Miley and Lilly screamed at the same time. The both of them spread out. Miley, behind the tv. Lilly, behind the countertop of the kitchen.

"Lilly?" Miley asked in a soft whisper.

"Yes, Miley?"

"Can you hear anything besides my v-v-voice?"

Miley waited for 5 seconds.

"Lilly? Lilly? LILLY?!"

"Shhhhh... I'm worried about what will happen if we keep on talking. Just in case it hears us, stay quiet. All right?"

"Yeah. I got it."

Miley listened to the buzz of the refridgerator and accidentally fell asleep.

...

"(Yawn) Lilly? How long have I been asleep?" Miley asked a few minutes later, not yet awake.

"Lilly?"

Miley waited until she couldn't hear anytthing. That's when she got out from behind the tv and ran toward the countertop. There was Lilly. She was asleep, too.

"Lilly," Miley shook her shoulder. "Lilly, wake up!"

Miley put her hand to Lilly's heart. No pulse.

"Oh my gosh! LILLY!!! NO!!!" Miley looked down at the floor. Blood. Puddles of blood. Sticky blood. But there was also another shape. An unfamiliar shape.

Miley stepped back. She shook her head. She took another step. She felt something underneath her foot. She slowly turned around and she saw.... a ghost. 


	2. Mickayla

The dark figure quickly turned around as its hair ran through Miley's smooth face. The figure was gone without leaving anything for Miley to figure out.

Miley kneeled onto the floor. "God! My best friend is gone. Why couldn't it take me instead?"

That evening, Miley picked on her food.

"Miles! Into my room. Now. I'll be up in a second," Miley's dad said sternly.

Without a sound, Miley crept into her dad's room. The door closed, but her dad got a hold of it.

"Dad-" Miley began.

Miley's dad talked over her,"What's going on? You've always ate your food. Your mother. She fed you carefully. Don't you want to continue that?"

"That's not the problem Dad!" Miley screamed.

Her dad folded his arms across his chest. "Then what is the problem?"

"A nightmare. That's what led to this. Okay? The nightmare came true, Dad! L-l-lily."

"What about Lily?"

"She. She died."

That night, Miley slept with her dad.

"Good night, Miles," her dad said with a grunt as he turned around.

Miley whispered the words back to him. She closed her eyes.

In Miley's head, she was in Lily's puddle of blood. There were shoeprints on the floor covered with blood. Behind her, Lily was oozing blood. There was no use in trying to call the police now.

The thing that caught Miley's attention, were the shoeprints. It was just like Mickayla's. That day, when Michayla tried to kick Miley, she had put her foot on her shoulder. Miley had an opportunity to study it. A few curves on the top with a big, bold M, and more curves on th bottom.

A crazy thought crossed Miley. Could the killer be Mickayla? No way! Mickayla wouldn't do anything that had to do with blood or violence, would she?! Unless it had to do with tormenting Miley. Miley snapped her fingers, but she saw an action starting. The blood on the footprints were... DISAPPEARING! Oil could do the job. That same day, Miley overheard Mickayla read aloud her diary. Mickayla was finishing up and doing push-ups, so she couldn't make out what she was saying. She had only heard "I (grunt) put oil (grunt) bottom of (sigh)."

Miley crawled to her now dead friend. She closed Lily's eyes. Slowly, she took out her best friends forever bracelet from Lily. She had given it to her the second day they met. She put it back into her pocket.

On the ground next to Lily's back, there was a bracelet cut off of somebody's wrist. Miley leaned over to pick it up. There was a picture on it. Two pictures. One, cupid. Two, a heart. If cupid had a heart? Now this had to be Mickayla.

"Screw you, Mickayla. You are so absurd. For a while, you have been taciturn, but I have figured out what you were hiding from me. I felt the pain that you have caused," Miley said.

The siren of an ambulance and a police car came towards her way.

"Put your hands up! Don't move! Stay where you are!" a policeman ordered. Miley followed the orders.

A policeman came quickkly walking in with four nurses behind him. "You! Who are are you? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm Miley Stewart. I am here because this is my house! This is my friend right here. Somebody. There has been a murder right in front of my eyes, and I have not realized it. I could not notice, for I was hiding for my good sake," Miley croaked.

One of the nurses came towards her. "Oh! Come here, baby girl. Are you okay? Tell me everything once we get to the hospital. WE cannot help your dear friend."

"NO! Do you know how long we have been best friends?! Almost my whole lifetime! I've lost a mother. I don't want to lose somebody else."

The beautiful nurse looked at her with a confused look. "I was reported that an adult man was murdered. Do you know anything about that?"

Miley stared at the nurse with a blank stare. A man? In this house? DAD!!! Miley sobbed into the nurse's silk uniform. Mickayla. She has gone too far.

With force, Miley stopped her teeth from chattering. She was sitting on a bench in the hospital with a warm blanket around her. They have reported both friend and family member dead. Jackson was signing a few forms at the front desk.

"Miles! Come here. I've got surprising news," Jackson yelled.

Reluctantly, Miley let go of the blanket and ran to her brother - her only family member left. "What is it?"

Jackson showed her a printed paper. It read:

We, the people of this hospital, hereby allow Miley and Jackson Stewart to stay in a room here, while the investigation goes on in your house. Please agree to our helpful offer.

"Can I sleep with you, Jackson?" Miley asked.

Jackson smiled,"Of course." 


	3. Murderer

The lights were off.

Miley and Jackson were in their bed. Jackson was already asleep, but Miley couldn't shake the terror off of her that easily.

There were too many things going on in her life.

First, it was Lilly, and now, her dad? What was with Mickayla? She had to react quickly.

Without trying to make any noise, Miley crept off of the bed. She kissed her brother's cheek and slowly made her way out of the room and into the unknown darkness. She was searching for a room. A room that kept her best friend.

"I have to see her again. She's not dead. She's not dead. She'a not de-" Miley was whispering to herself until a sleepy doctor came out of his dorm.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? IT'S LATE IN THE NIGHT! WE DON'T ALLOW PATIENTS RUNNING THROUGH OUR HALLS AT 2 IN THE MORNING!" he yelled with all of his might, getting all of his anger out.

"I-I'm looking for a room. I was allowed to stay in a room here. I'm sorry for disturbing you..." Miley said in a low voice.

The man's face lightened up and so did his voice. "Oh, well, please go on. And I am the one who should be sorry." He gestured to the end of the hall with his hands with a smile on her face.

Miley bowed, uncertainly. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go on. What if she ran into many more people?

At last, she got to her destination. Room 13. The unlucky number. Where was her dad? Probably in the same room.

There was a long pause as she went through everything that could back her up for coming here in the morning.

The door creaked as Miley slowly opened the door with her eyes closed.

Inside, there was...

Nothing.

Exactly nothing.

"Wh-wh-where are they? Th-they should be h-h-here... I'll wake up in any second. I hope," Miley choked out.

She slowly made her way into the room. There were only the plain things. A desk and a bed. But why was the window opened?

Miley rushed into the room. She looked out the window.

"AHHH!!!!! DOCTORS! COME QUICKLY! HELP ME! Please... I need someone... Why me? I don't deserve this," Miley exclaimed in sorrow.

Later that same day, the doctors were sipping coffee from their mugs, not paying any attention to Miley and her problem.

"Doctors. I will explain once again. Please listen... WITH CARE," Miley gasped out. "I woke up, wanting to see my father and best friend. But when I got there, nothing - I said NOTHING - was in that room except for the basic items. The window was opened, which wasn't seen often, so I went to check on it. When I looked out of the window. I.. I... I saw m-my dad and my b-b-best friend."

"So?" asked one tough-looking doctor. "What do you want us to do? We can't do nothing. We're just DOCTORS. Not INVESTIGATORS."

"THEN GO GET INVESTIGATORS! THIS ISN'T NORMAL! THEY WERE STATED DEAD BY THE LIPS OF YOU GUYS! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN ORIGINALLY!" Miley yelled in agony.

A small lady came up to Miley and took her by the shoulders. "Honey? I'm so sorry. All I can say is that... you've got a murderer on your hands."

Right then, I knew who it was. There was only one person to blame... 


	4. Pain

As Miley woke up, she took a peek.

"Jackson?" Miley slowly whispered. She didn't know where she was. The last memories were when she walked into Room 13. After that, it all blacked out.

From the corner of her eye, Miley spotted something red lurking from beneath the nearest door.

"Miley... Miley... Come to me... Come to me..." A voice whispered. It seemed like it came from every direction.

Miley jumped out of bed and said,"Who's there? Jackson? Is that you? If it is, you know that w-we're not supposed t-tobe doing these dangerous jokes... Jackson?"

No answer.

Without a sound, Miley crept slowly towards the door. As she reached out for the doorknob, the "blood" stopped lurking into the room.

Miley quickly opened the door. And on the ground was a trail of blood.

"AHH!!!"

Jackson burst out from one of the nearest doors. "Miles! It's not real! Please forgive me..."

"Forgive you? No way! That was the cruelest trick you have ever pulled on me!! I hate you!" Miley yelled anything she could ever think of, ran into the room she came from, and slammed the door behind her.

From behind, Miley could hear Jackson trying to get in, but the door was locked.

"Miles! Open the door! Please forgive me. I know that was the most horrible stunt that I've pulled, but you don't need to lock the door,"Jackson yelled. He knocked and knocked until he heard Miley.

"Jackson?"Miley asked.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't lock the door behind me."

There was a long pause.

"Well, that doesn't make sense. Tell the truth, Miley Ray Stewart."

"I am! Why can't you just believe me for once?!"

"Because.. Because.. Because you're brother's a jerk. I'm sorry, Miles... I really am."

"It's OK.. Just tell me what to do. I don't want to be stuck here for the rest of my life."

"All right. Is there a window in there?"

"Yeah, but it's locked from out side."

"I'll get an employee. Just wait here."

After 10 long minutes, Miley heard 2 voices. She thought both of them were from the other side, but they weren't.

There was Jackson on the other side, but who was this other person?

No.. It couldn't be, thought Miley. It can't be!

Possibly, Mickayla?! No way.

Miley pushed those thought askide and tried to listen to Jackson. But the voice was growing louder and louder until..

"Miley!" Jackson kicked the door, and it fell down.

They had a moment of hugging, and then Miley pulled back with one hand on her temple.

"Ughh... It hurts, Jackson! Help me! Help!..,"Miley screamed from the top of her lungs. There was pain in her head. No, everywhere.

Jackson helded onto Miley. "Just wait here. I'll go-"

Miley grabbed Jackson's sweater.

"Don't go. Please? Ugh..!"

"Doctor! Doctor! Nurse! Come help!" Jackson yelled.

Miley didn't want Jackson to have to suffer just because of her.

And from the corner of her eyes, Miley saw something..

A shadow..

Mickayla..

Sitting on the windowsill with a wide grin on her face. 


	5. The Meeting

I'm not sure what's happening or where I'm at, thought Miley. How come it's always like that? I'm not sure, but I've got to get out of here!

Miley was on her bed, waking up. Jackson had left, and she was feeling empty without him.

"Jackson?" Miley called. "Where are you?"

After a few minutes, Miley decided to get out of bed and look for him.

The cold air brushed Miley's body as she got out of bed. She appeared to be wearing hospital clothes. Yuck!

Sleepily, Miley rubbed her eyes, rubbing mascara all over her face and hands.

"Ugh! I wore make-up to sleep..," Miley said as she walked across the room to the nearest doorway.

Miley quickly regretted having to open that door. On the other side of Miley was Jackson, hung.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! JACKSON! WAKE UP! DOCTOR, NURSE! PLEASE HELP ME!" Miley yelled. She whined in between sobs and fell to the floor, where Jackson's pool of blood lay.

Jackson was her only family member alive. This couldn't have been happening. Miley was going to wake up any second, and her dad, her mom, Lilly, and Jackson were going to be alive.

But that's what Miley was wishing for. She knew that would never happen.

A tall doctor came rushing into the room. "What happened?! Who is to blame of this cruel action?!"

Miley got up. "Me. I let him go. I'm sorry."

The man bent down to Miley's level. "What are you saying?"

"I'M SAYING I KILLED HIM BY LETTING HIM GO OFF INTO THIS HORRIBLE WORLD WITH OUT ME!"

There was a long pause with Miley sniffing and sobbing.

After a while, Miley ran out of the room.

That afternoon, Miley talked to one of the polices there.

"Excuse me?" Miley said, still not being able to get over the shock.

A young officer by the name of Lynda Carlson turned around. "Yes? what can I do for you?"

Miley took in a deep breath. "I think I might have the suspect that you're looking for."

Lynda looked surprised. She tapped a few officers and said,"Who is it?"

Miley paused. Would she be a tattletale? Yes. Murder is a good enough reason to tattle. "Her anme is Mickayla... The popstar sensation."

The officers gasped. Lynda was the frst to break the silence. "Well, do you have any proof?"

"Yes," Miley said, nodding her head fiercefully. "If you go to my house, you'll see her shoeprint. And not so long ago, I saw her smiling at me."

One of the officers chuckled.

"Is there something funny?" Miley asked, furiously.

The officer, William, put his chubby fingers on Miley's arm. "Hey, kiddo. She's never checked in here. Go ask the nurse at the front desk. Maybe your imagination-"

"NO! I'm not crazy!" Miley yelled in pain and ran out the door. Why wouldn't they believe her? She would just solve this herself.

Miley biked her way to the recording studio. She would strangle Mickayla for the truth. She wanted the truth, and she would get it. NOW.

At the entrance, Miley showed her ID and ran her way down the hallways, searching for Studio Room 917.

"Oh oohh woah, yeah. Ladadeeda. Ladadeeday-," Mickayla sang.

Miley kicked the door open and ran towards Mickayla with arms outstretched in front of her. "Why? Why, Mickayla?!" Miley screamed. She strangled Mickayla until blood came out of Mickayla's mouth.

"Ah!" Mickayla pulled off Miley's arms. "Get away from me, you freak! What's your problem?"

She couldn't believe it. Mickayla had murdered 3 people, but yet, she asked what was wrong. "What's wrong? I'll tell you what! YOU killed Lilly, my best friend! YOU killed my father! YOU killed my brother, Jackson!"

"Woah, woah, woah! Slow down there, little girl. Who are you?" Mickayla asked, wiping off her blood.

Miley had just noticed that she didn't have her wig on. So was she hallucinating when she saw Mickayla? She knew that Mickayla wouldn't recognize her without her wig.

Without answering, Miley ran out of the room and came back in with her wig on. "You recognize me, Mickayla?"

Mickayla gasped. "You.. You.. Security! Security! Sec-"

Miley covered mickayla's mouth and slowly said in a whisper,"Why don't you just start off with why you murdered my friends and family?"

"OK. Let's both get this straight. I don't even have the time to kill someone. I'm too busy trying to wipe your butt off of the charts. So tell me your story."

"I-I saw your shoeprints on Lilly's blood.. It was disappearing... Oil... I heard you.... And you'd try ANYTHING to get me off the charts, wouldn't you? So you killed my friends and family!"

"No. I didn't do it!"

"Yes, you did!"

Mickayla slapped Miley. The pain shrieked across Miley's cheek. She fell to the floor and closed her eyes... She fell into a long period of time into darkness... 


	6. The Truth For Now

To think that there was a moment in time when Miley had a family. Mickayla came in between them and broke their relationship. How could someone be so cruel? It wasn't possible.

Miley was on the ground, after being slapped by Mickayla. She sniffled and got back up.

"What did you say?" asked Mickayla.

"You know what I said 'cause it was all true," Miley replied.

Mickayla tried to slap her again but this time Miley grabbed her wrist.

"You know EXACTLY WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY SO STOP IT!!!" Miley let go of Mickayla's wrist. She couldn't believe what was going on.

"Haha. Very funny. I can't kill anyone, I won't, and I DIDN'T."

This time, Miley slapped Mickayla. "Just give up already, Mickayla. I'm sorry if I ever did anything wrong! All I need is for you to say you did it. I miss them."

Miley cried painfully thinking how Mickayla was so cruel. How could she lie in front of the truth? The evidence?

Mickayla picked Miley off of the ground. "You know what? I think you're crazy. If I could kill ANYONE, why would I kill THEM?? I would just kill you."

"So explain the footprints."

"I sell them on my website."

"The oil?"

"What oil?"

"I heard you reading your diary."

"Oh, that! I put oil on the bottom of my manager's chair, and then she slipped! You should've been th-"

"And what about the bracelet? Cupid had a heart."

"I also sell them on my website."

"So has it been a crazy Mickayla fan trying to get me to surrender my singing career?"

"Possibly."

Miley couldn't - NO, she WOULDN'T believe it. "Well, what about you grinning at me on the windowsill at the hospital?"

"What are you saying?"

"Is it possible that you sell masks of you on your website?"

"Yeah.. How do you know?"

"'Cause I think the killer has all of those characteristics that I just listed."

Mickayla frowned. "Should I stop selling them or something?"

"I don't know what you want to do. I'm gonna go check this out for myself." Miley said her last words as she walked out of the studio and took her wig off.

Back in the studio, Mickayla sunk down onto the ground and let out a breath of relief. She should be OK for a while. But just for a while.

Miley took a taxi back to the hospital because someone had stolen her bike. When she got there, she paid the taxi driver and when she got out, she tripped. There was something on the ground that she couldn't make out. It looked like a box, but why would a box be underground on front of a hospital. Miley dug it out and opened it. There was a letter. It wrote:

"Revenge can no longer serve as a cure. It can no longer help me feel satisfied. A sin is a sin. I have commited one. I can't go on forever. Wherever the road may lead, please take me to a place where I shall renew my life and help me be more like HER. Jealousy isn't an answer."

Miley read it over and over again until she had it memorized. She took the box with the letter to the hospital, but before she got up, there was a picture on the place where the box was. It was burnt, so you could barely make it out. But you could spot blonde hair and a smile that only resembled one person - Miley as Hannah Montana. 


	7. Invaded

Miley quickly picked the picture off of the ground and ripped it up into pieces. She had let go of the murderer. Mickayla could be anywhere. "AAAARRRGGHHHH!!!!!!!" Miley was beyond frustrated. She quickly turned around and there was Oliver, just a centimeter away from her nose. "O-O-Oliver. What are you doing here?"

"I heard about your family and Lilly," Oliver muttered, "What's that behind your back?"

"I-I-I found it."

"What is it?"

"It's a box I found and I'm gonna show it to the hospital workers."

"Do you have any clue who's doing all the killing??"

"I think it could be Micka-"

"I think so too. That girl would do anything to knock you off the charts, wouldn't she?"

"Yeah, but Oliver, I really have to show this to them, so can you scoot back a little?"

Oliver scooted back. "Go right on ahead."

Miley ran into the building. There were more people than before. They were burning. "O-Oliver??!! What's going on?"

"Didn't you hear? There was a fire in your neighborhood this morning!"

No. No.. NO!

It seemed as if Miley's life was tearing into pieces one by one and being crushed. Mickayla was crazy. She was out of her mind. Miley didn't know what she was thinking, but she ran past Oliver and ran to the studio.

"MICKAYLA!" Miley yelled as she searched all around the building. "MICKAYLA! MICKAYLA!" She found Room 917. It was empty. She searched through all the stuff muttering, "Mickayla.."

There was nothing. Nothing at all. This was one of those times when you had no other choice but to end it all there.

Miley threw the box on the ground and looked for a knife. A side of hher thought she was crazy, but the other side told her it was the right thing to do.

She found a knife in a Safety Kit and just when she was about to end it all, Oliver yelled, "DON'T!"

Miley looked up and saw Oliver covered in sweat from running. "What are you doing here?!"

"Miley. Miley.. I need to tell you something before you do anything at all." Oliver sat down next to her.

"What is it?"

"I-I.. I've always loved you, Miley. And even if you hate me, I just wanted you to know that."

Miley put the knife on the ground. "Oliver. There's no time for love in a situation like this. Why can't you ever figure that out yourself? See? That's a reason why-"

Miley was cut off with a kiss from Oliver. She felt calm for a second, but then she noticed what she was doing. She pushed Oliver to the side and ran out the door. She couldn't trust anyone. She felt invaded.

Oliver eventually caught up with Miley and grabbed her wrist. "Miley, why do you always want it your way? There are times when it can go the way you don't want it to."

"I DON'T CARE! Look Oliver, you kissed me without permission. Do you know how that makes me feel? I feel so invaded. I don't even think you're my friend now. Just.. Just leave."

"I'm sorry, Miley. Can you for-"

"NO. I won't and I don't want to." Miley walked to a place where she felt safe - the farm.

Miley's dad had built a mini farm for her when she was little, and she had visited it every time she felt alone. This was one of those times.

In the farm, there was a baby horse that she cared for. There was no food for her, so she dumped her some more and also some water. She pet her head. "What do you do, Giggles, when you're all alone with no one to care for you and you feel invaded?"

Giggles winnied. Miley laughed. "How can you find someone who's done wrong?"

Giggles kept on doing what she was doing.

That's it! Maybe Mickayla didn't run away from Miley. She could be at her house, but where would that be?

Miley remember a TV show called "Visit That Celeb's House." The guest star was Mickayla. She had scribbled down her address just in case she wanted revenge or something like that. Where was the paper? At her house, but her house was all gone, according to Oliver.

"I don't believe Oliver. I'm going to check it out for myself." Miley made her way to her house, which was only a few blocks down.

Oliver was wrong. Every other house but hers was burnt down. She felt so sorry for all of those people who had nowhere else to go.

When Miley entered her house, she looked through her drawers for the little, yellow sheet of paper. It wasn't long until she found it.

31CK4Y14 Diamond Road.

It was complicated, but it wasn't far away.

When Miley opened her door, she heard a creak, followed by footsteps coming closer and closer. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand on its tips.

"Wh-who's there?" Miley asked.

"Miley.. Miley.." the voice whispered. 


	8. Mickayla's Background

"Come out.. Show yourself!" Miley said. She felt scared and courageous at the same time. It was time to stand up for herself.

"Miley... Miley..," the voice came closer and closer. It was also louder.

When Miley heard the voice clearly, she felt dejavu. Could it be someone she knew? But who? Maybe someone frome the past? Could it be Mom?

"Darlin' there's no need to be scared," said the voice.

Miley remembered. It WAS her mom. She would always say those words whenever Miley was nervous. She broke down into tears and opened the door. There was nothing there.

Was Miley hallucinating? Could the killings be affecting her mind now?

"Mom..," Miley whispered. "Why am I imagining crazy things? Mom's not alive.. I'm so stupid. Well, I have to go talk to Mickayla."

Miley looked around for her bike and then remembered that some crazy people stole it at the studio, so she walked her way there.

Diamond Road was apart of a neighborhood where a million celebrities lived in. Mickayla's house was big. It was purple, too. Miley walked to the porch. She knocked.

A lady in tattered clothing answered the door. To Miley's estimate, she looked around the ages 30-50 years old.

"Hi, is Mickayla here?" Miley asked in a small voice.

The woman looked confused. "Who are you looking for?"

"Mickayla. The popstar," Miley answered in an unsure voice. Was this the right house?

"Sorry, but the only people that live here are Betsee Turner, Betsee's mom, and me. We don't have no popstar livin' in this here old house. Maybe you's got the wrong address."

Right when the woman was closing the door, Miley grabbed it. "May I speak to Betsee?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. She'll be right down." The woman went in and called,"Mistress Betsee! A visitor!"

Miley heard footsteps coming down stairs. There was Betsee.

Betsee was a teenage girl, probably 17. Her curly, brown hair came down to her shoulders. She wore black high-tops and a yellow sundress. She was chewing a green piece of gum.

"Uh, who's you?" Betsee asked.

"I'm Miley. Are you Betsee?"

"Who else would I be? You know, if you're playin' with me, just get out."

"No! I just wanted to know if there was someone named Mickayla in your house."

Betsee chewed her gum for 5 long seconds and went in to get her mom.

A young woman came out. She looked a lot like her daughter. "So you're looking for a Mickayla?"

"Yes," Miley was tired of answering questions. Would this lady get another person?

"Here. Sit down with me." She sat on the concrete.

Miley obeyed.

"First of all, to answer your question, we do have a Mickayla. You were looking for the singer, right?"

"Mhmm."

"Yeah, well she kind of works here. I don't know how to explain it better, but she's like a slave. I don't treat her that well, but she works to earn her freedom. Her parents dropped her off here when she was just 1 month old. I had custody of her, but I didn't want anyone in the house to know about her so I made her stay in the garage all the time. No one goes there. Mickayla keeps it neat and tidy down there. She's probably sleeping because she's tired, but I can go get her for you, if you want me to."

"Can you get her? I have a problem to discuss with her."

"Oh, yes! She'll go out through the garage door."

Miley waited outside and thought of what the woman had said. It just didn't seem right. She put on her wig she stuffed in her bag.

Mickayla came out and jumped when she saw Miley. "Oh, my gosh... How'd you get here?!"

"Remember? 'Visit That Celeb's House?'"

Mickayla gasped. "So do you know about my whole story?"

"Yeah. I'm really sorry."

"Wait, why are you sorry? There's no need to be sorry. I'm not treated badly. She's a mom to me. It's not like I'm some kind of kid she hates. Don't talk about the things you don't know."

"I'm sorry about what I said, then. OK? I just came here to discuss the killings. The murders."

"Oh. OK. Shoot."

"You see, when I got out of a taxi that dropped me off in front of the hospital, I tripped on a box. In that box, there was a note. And under the box, there was a burnt picture of me. Explain."

"OK, I don't know when box you're talking about, I don't know any note, and I don't know about the burnt picture of you. There. See ya."

"No wait!"

"What?!"

"Just admit it. Please?"

"Admit what??! A ticket?"

"No! Admit that you killed my family and Lilly."

"Look, lil' girl, I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE, REPEAT, I. DIDN'T. KILL. ANYONE. OK?"

Miley broke down into tears right then and there. She looked like a baby, but she didn't care.

The garage door slammed. Mickayla was gone. That's when Miley had an idea. She didn't know why she couldn't have thought of it earlier.

THE CCTV. It could've caught EVERYTHING on tape in the hospital!

With all her might, Miley ran as fast as she could to the hospital. When she entered, she saw Oliver again. But this time, he wasn't breathing. 


	9. CCTV

Before Miley knew it, she was on her knees, crying.

"O-O-Oliver! Don't leave me! Please.. Not you, too. I need you! Oliver!" Miley said, in between sobs. She made her way over to his corpse. He looked purple and felt cold. Too cold.

'The only reasonable way a person like Oliver would die like this is by bering stuffed in a freezer,' Miley thought. "Excuse me?" Miley caught a nurse's attention.

"Yes?" replied the nurse in a hurry.

"Do you know how he died?" Miley asked.

The nurse took a look at Oliver. "Oh, him. We don't know, honey. Crime Scene Investigators are on it." After that, the nurse ran over to an injured person.

Miley thought it over and over until she remembered why she was at the hospital in the first place. She had to get the CCTV somehow.

There were 10 women at the computers, where the CCTV data was in. She had to get one of them off just for a second. That's when she saw one of those women behind the computer getting off for a lunch break.

When no one was looking, - everyone was too busy crying for their loved ones - Miley made her way behind the computer.

There was a tab that said "CCTV." Miley clicked on it.

A screen showed up and Miley tried finding the past days' caught-on-tape video when a hand touched her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" asked the woman in shock. She didn't give Miley a chance to answer. "What are you doing on that?"

"I-I just.. Just..." Miley couldn't get her words out right.

The woman shook her head. "You have plenty of time to explain. Now, where are your parents?"

Miley just shook her head and the woman knew what she meant.

"So you're that girl..?"

Miley nodded. 'I guess news is going around.'

The woman gestured for Miley to get off the chair and she did. When the woman sat down, she asked, "What did you want?"

"You see, I don't feel that the investigators are doing their part in finding out who did the killings. I just thought, 'Why not look at the CCTV?' and so that's what I was trying to do."

"You don't need to go through all of that trouble just to do that! You could've just asked us!" The woman, whose nametag had "Claireece" on it, clicked on a few buttons and it got to the day Miley wanted it to be on. She didn't noice it before, but the day almost everyone died was Friday the 13th.

"Sit down and tell me what you see. I'll be sitting at the guest room." Claireece walked out.

Miley watched every single detail to the video. Near the middle, when it showed Miley getting caught by one of the sleepy doctors, she saw a shadow behind her. Miley looked for a zoom button and clicked on it.

'Who IS that?' Miley thought.

Right before it showed the shadow clearly, the electricity went off and on. And on the screen read, "All data is processing. WARNING: Some data can fail to process. We cannot restore data."

Miley hoped the CCTV data wasn't deleted.

When the screen popped up again, the worst had happened. The CCTV data was gone. ALL GONE.

Claireece came in and noticed what had happened. "I'm sorry."

Miley ran out and kept on running. She didn't know where, but her feet would take her somewhere. Somewhere, hopefully, safe. 


	10. End

Before she knew it, Miley was at her house.

"I should get a rest. Yeah, that would be good," she muttered to herself.

Miley had come home after she went to the hospital in search of proof. However, the data was lost.

Miley went to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. 'I need to calm down. Maybe I'm just dreaming. It'll all be over after I get a good night's sleep.'

Right when Miley got into bed, she fell asleep. After all of today, she was tired.

In the middle of the night, Miley got out of bed. She felt like she was being controlled by the cold air. She wouldn't stop walking until... Until she reached her destination.

When Miley woke up by the sound of her alarm, she felt so lethargic. After a minute had gone by, she sat herself upright and rubbed her head. Could she be coming down with a cold? Then, she saw all of the mess in the room. The furniture was all on the ground and everything was broken. What was going on?

As Miley headed for her dressing room, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Bodies. Bloddy bodies covered her dressing room. Words were written on their foreheads. 'Nightmare.'

"AAAAGGGHHH!" Miley screamed. Then she heard dripping. She looked down. There was blood. Her hands were covered in blood. Could she have done this?

Then, right in the middle of the pile, there were all of her friends and family. Lilly, Miley's dad, Jackson, and Mikayla.

"No.. No. NO!" Miley fell to the ground. She wasn't understanding ANYTHING that was going on. Who did this? Miley? She knew one thing for sure. It wasn't Mickayla.

Miley grabbed her phone and dialed 911. How come no one was picking up? Then, a machine answered. "Hi, Miley. Do you finally give up? Is your madness eating you? Do you feel like you could die right there? Do you? Haha. Well then do it. Kill yourself. If you kill yourself, I go along with you. Think it over. I'll be waiting. And don't go to anyone for help because I killed them all. Every single living soul except for you. That would be suicidal."

Who was this girl? Miley had no idea but she sounded familiar.

Miley ran outside and looked around. No one was around. Was that girl right? Had she killed EVERYONE? That would be impossible, right?

Her phone rang again. She answered. "Hello? Who is this? Where are you?"

The girl on the other end said, "Tick.. Tock.. Tick.. Tock.. I'm waiting."

She hung up.

Miley didn't believe this girl. She would have to go to a place where a lot of people would be. The mall.

When Miley thought of it, she ran.

It was a big building. There were cars parked, but no one around.

Inside, there was no one but Miley. She dialed the number of the girl who had called her. She picked up.

"Hello? Who are you? Why did you kill everyone? Where are you?" Miley asked urgently.

"Hahaha. Silly girl. Look in the mirror," the girl replied.

Miley ran to the nearest mirror and when she saw the reflection, she dropped the phone with her mouth hanging open.

On the mirror, there was a girl. Half Miley, half demon.

"AAAAGGGHHHH!" Miley screamed. She couldn't take it. She needed someone by her side, but there was no one. No one. Miley was the one who killed everyone. "The girl" was Miley. Was this some sort of Jekyll and Hyde story?

Miley thought, 'Did I have a reason to kill everyone? Lilly? She was so brave. I wasn't. Dad? He was so happy. I was miserable. Jackson? He had a social life. I was alone. Mikayla? She beat my place to the top of the charts. I became second. Everyone else? They were all better than me at something or had something I didn't. Could this be envy?'

Then, Miley was laughing. Why was she laughing? "Oh, Miley. You're so crazy." Then, her voice turned deeper and colder. "I should just end you right here. Everyone was OK. I should've just killed YOU!"

Miley ran to the deli. She jumped in and looked around for a knife for the second time. She reached for one and before she could even stop herself, she had cut into her wrist. This was the end. This was how it was going to end. There's nothing to do but lie here and bleed to death.

Miley screamed for the last time in agony. "AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Miley was screming and was covered in sweat from head to toe.

Miley's dad rushed in. "What is wrong with you, Miles?"

"I-I-I guess it was just a bad dream," Miley answered.

"Well, tell me about-"

Interrupting her dad, Miley hugged him. She felt safe with him nearby. She would never kill him because he was happy. They could both be happy together.

"I love you, Daddy."

Miley's dad rubbed her back. "I love you too, sweetheart." 


End file.
